The NAFTA Trio
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de las aventuras de un canadiense, un estadounidense y un mexicano. El trió perfecto para el caos perfecto, ¿Como acabaran las cosas para estos tres norteamericanos? Risas y enojos no podían faltar, pero...¿Amor u amistad? ¡Aparición especial de Nekotalia!
1. Noches de Diversion

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje fuerte, y mención de hamburguesas con extra tocino.

-Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento, no para ofender a nadie.

**Aclaraciones: **Alejandro-México.

-Hola a todos.-Dialogo de personajes.

-_¿Por qué no empezamos ya?- _Recitaciones o menciones de lugares, personas, o cosas que realmente existen y/o existieron y serán aclaradas al final del fic. Así como para remarcar un dialogo.

**N/A:**

¡Y vedme aquí con una nueva historia! Bueno, no es una historia, son un conjunto de drabbles… ¡Pero bueno! Hace mucho que tenía este fic por mi mete, porque se me ocurre varias historias con estos tres (¿Ideas para algún drabble?). Este fic será como un "AU" Cuando pasen cosas que realmente ocurrieron, lo pondré. Mientras no, Arthur y sus hadas seguirán tomando él te tranquilamente. Sin más, desfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Y no olvides dejar tu review~!**

* * *

***.~Noches de diversión~.*_  
_**

Con el humor en el suelo, los hombros bajos y los ojos llenos de ojeras; Las naciones de México y Canadá se encaminaron al pasillo que llegaba hasta la sala de juntas donde se encontrarían con las demás naciones del G-20 para su plática mensual sobre los progresos con los asuntos de su propio país. Parecían dos zombis recién levantados de su ataúd, con su ropa desarreglada y sus caras pálidas; muy apenas y se podían mantener despiertos.

Pero, después de cuatro días de quedarse a dormir en la casa del estadounidense, ¿Cómo evitar estar en ese estado? Era realmente un milagro que ambos siguieran con vida.

-¿Seguro que no nos siguió Estados Unidos?-Pregunto el canadiense con la voz algo ronca mientras se tallaba el ojo izquierdo con el dorso de su mano derecha tratando de apartar un poco el sueño que no logro conciliar hace cuatro días.

El mexicano soltó un largo bostezo y se pasó una mano por su desarreglado pelo color azabache.

-Es lo más probable, esas hamburguesas nos darán un poco de tiempo para que podamos escondernos entre las naciones, y después de la junta huir lo más lejos del continente.-Le respondió el mexicano mientras abría la puerta de la sala de juntas.

Pero, nadie debería subestimar al gran héroe cuando se trata sobre comida, y menos si se trata sobre hamburguesas. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos norteamericanos al ver al rubio de ojos azules y cabello rubio saludándoles desde su asiento, haciéndoles unas señas de que se sentaran a su lado.

Canadá se quedó sin palabras, mientras que México ya sentía las lágrimas venir. ¿Eso significaba que el trio _NAFTA _pasaría otra noche en casa de Alfred? Porque, si era así era mejor decirle adiós a las preciadas horas de sueño. ¿Es que acaso no era suficiente tener a Alfred como vecino? ¿Es que no era suficiente torturarlos con noches enteras de videojuegos y películas de terror? Y eso sin contar las hamburguesas que Alfred los obligaba a comer, porque era la única comida que había en su casa. El canadiense de ojos violeta se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en hamburguesas, sintió que en cualquier momento la comida que había consumido esos últimos días la devolvería junto con su primera papilla.

-Dime que ese no es Estados Unidos.-Le pidió el mexicano al canadiense, en su voz se notaba que aún existía la poca esperanza de que esos últimos cuatro días no eran nada más y nada menos una cruel pesadilla.- Dime que ese tipo de allá eres tú con pupilentes y sonrisa estúpida.

-He is United States.-Le respondió el rubio mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su oso polar.

-Guys! Guys! Hey México, Canadá! The hero is here! Waiting for you guys! _Ha ha ha ha ha!-_Dijo, no, grito Estados Unidos mientras comía una hamburguesa con extra tocino, al ver la hamburguesa el mexicano hizo gesto de desagrado pensando en que esa tal vez seria su comida, cena, desayuno, merienda y dios mientras se hospedaba con Alfred.

- Canadá, México, por favor tomen asiento que la junta está por empezar.-Les ordeno Ludwig con voz autoritaria.

Y sin ninguna oposición, ambos norteamericanos tomaron lugar. Cada uno a un lado de Alfred.

-Hey guys~! Para esta noche, eh rentado toda la saga completa de _Saw_ para que la podamos ver los tres, claro y también compre más hamburguesas para esta noche, pero creo que tendré que comprar más porque en la mañana me dio hambre y me las comí todas, así que saliendo iremos directo al _McDonald's_ a comprar más, ¿O si mejor las pedimos mientras vemos las películas? Aunque, por experiencia les recomiendo comerlas recién hechas.-Comento el rubio de ojos azules eufórico por la idea de pasar otra noche con sus vecinos, manteniendo un tono de voz con el cual solo sus dos vecinos lo oyeran y Alemania no los pillara.

Matthew al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, dejo caer su cabeza con frustración sobre la mesa de juntas haciendo que un leve crujido saliera de esta; mientras que Alejandro dormía con la cabeza recargada sobre su hombro, al parecer tenía pesadillas porque tenía una mueca en su rostro y murmuraba enojado "_Estúpido Alfred"._ A lo que el estadounidense le pareció tierno, sus vecinos realmente lo adoraban, no, ¡Lo amaban! ; Pero por favor, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría resistirse al hero?

-We gonna have a lot of fun~!-Comento el oji azulado mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano y hacia que el moreno recargara su cabeza en su hombro.

_Estaban jodidos._

-_A-aide_ ~…-Fue lo último que pudo articular el canadiense en francés antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo y dejarse arrastrar hasta la casa del patriótico héroe por otra "Noche de diversión".

Mierda. Lo bueno, es que esa era la última noche de reunión del mes para el_ NAFTA_ trio.

Lo malo, es que ya se aproximaba el siguiente mes con más reuniones…

_Bien jodidos._

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

Aide (Francés)- Ayuda.

NAFTA- Mejor conocido como el "North Amercia Free Trade Agreement" Conformado por Canadá, U.S.A , y México.

McDonald's- Restaurante de comida rápida muy famoso alrededor del mundo. Nacido en los Estados Unidos.

Saw- Película de horror que consiste en un juego macabro de masacre humana. Película producida por James wan.


	2. Doble Sentido

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje fuerte.

-Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento, no para ofender a nadie.

**Aclaraciones: **Alejandro-México.

-Hola a todos.-Dialogo de personajes.

-_¿Por qué no empezamos ya?- _Recitaciones o menciones de lugares, personas, o cosas que realmente existen y/o existieron y serán aclaradas al final del fic. Así como para remarcar un dialogo.

**N/A:**

¡Asdfgh! ¡Y aquí la segunda parte, mis amores! Bien antes de empezar, les diré que China es todo un loquillo! (?) Cuando lean el capitulo lo entenderán xD. (Si, los estoy espoleando) Bien~ Aun no tengo las parejas bien definidas del fic, así que cada capitulo tendrá una sorpresa~ (¿Ideas para el siguiente capitulo?) Por cierto, ¡Gracias a todas esas generosas y hermosas personas que dejaron su hermoso review! Enserio chicos, los amo. Pero, bueh. Disfruten vuestra lectura.

* * *

**Y no olvides dejar tu hermoso review~!**

* * *

***.~Doble sentido~.***

El sol ya empezaba a cesar ante la luna, las estrellas ya se estaban posicionando en su lugar debido y la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más grande. La noche ya estaba cayendo, y México aún no había aparecido. ¿Dónde estaba? Nadie sabía. Era bien sabido que la nación latina no era tan "puntual" en las juntas, que se retrasaba unos quince o treinta minutos a lo mucho… ¡Pero nunca ocho horas enteras!

No había dejado ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni una carta, o telegrama para avisar que no vendría. Trataron inútilmente de llamarlo, pero no contestaba. ¿Y si lo secuestraron? ¿Y si lo tienen preso? ¿Y si lo secuestraron los alienígenas malos? ¿Oh si Rusia quiso ser uno con él? ¡No,no,no! ¡Eso es imposible! …¿Oh no?

El estadounidense soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio, miro hacia su asombroso celular último modelo de marca _apple_, esperando a recibir una llamada o un texto de _su_ Alejandro. Miro su celular como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, como si su vida dependiera de mirar ese aparato, esperando ansioso a que timbrara y le contestara Alex, con su voz tan sonora que hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, su celular empezó a moverse violentamente, con un chillido un tanto desesperante como melodioso. El rubio, sin dudarlo más de dos veces tomo de su teléfono esperando a que fuera su vecino del sur.

-¿Hello? ¿Alex, is that you? ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto de golpe el oji azul un tanto preocupado por su vecino,… no era un secreto que se preocupaba mucho por él y que lo quería más que un amigo o vecino. Lo quería como a su mejor amigo… ¿Verdad? ¿Oh serán algo mas? …Bueno, ese no es el punto ahora.

-Eh…No soy México, Aru.-Dijo la persona del otro lado de la línea, que no era nada más y nada menos que la representación humana de China.- Mira americano, solo te llame para presumirte que ya voy en el nivel doscientos de _Candy Crush_~ ¡Ah!, y necesito que me mandes boletos para pasar al siguiente mundo…-Continuo el asiático, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido.

El estadounidense corto la llamada de golpe, enojado y decepcionado porque no fuera el latino. Y aparte porque Yao ya había roto su récord en _Candy crush_, ...Bueno al menos le quedaba el de _Flappy bird_.

-¿Quién era hermano?-Pregunto Canadá, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de donde él estaba sentado. En la cara se veía cansado, y algo deprimido. El enserio tenía ganas de volver a ver a México, ya que últimamente no había sabido nada de su querido vecino. Realmente lo extrañaba.

-It was China.-Le respondió el oji azulado mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón cansado de tanto buscar a Alejandro.- Parece que hoy no habrá junta de NAFTA~

-¿Y qué hay de Alejandro, no se ha sabido mucho de su existencia desde hace una semana?-Volvió a preguntar preocupado Matthew, ¿Y si algo malo le paso al latino? ¡No podía ser, debía de ayudarlo de inmediato! Pero,… Por leyes tienen que pasar las cuarenta y ocho horas para que se pueda declarar como desaparecido. Pero, ¿Qué hay de una nación? ¿No era lo mismo, verdad? -¿No has hablado con su jefe? Ya sabes, como tienes mucho contacto con ellos…

-No me han devuelto las llamadas; La última vez que le llame fue hace dos semanas para verificar la fecha de la próxima junta del NAFTA la cual vendría siendo la de hoy, But ni él ni Alex han aparecido.-Dijo con algo de melancolía, recordando la ultima "conversación" que tuvo con el presidente de México.

-¿Crees que este en problemas?-Pregunto Matthew, con el terror en la cara presente. No podría soportar perder a uno de los pocos amigos que tiene, ¡Y mucho menos a alguien tan cercano como Alejandro!

-He is always in problems~.-Le respondió Alfred tratando de calmar un poco a su muy alterado hermano. Es raro, ya que Matthew no se preocupa tanto por el cómo se preocupa por Alejandro… ¿Sera que Matthew le oculta algo? Porque, siempre cuando esta Alex con él se comporta de otra forma… Bien, Alfred podía ser tonto más no estúpido. Y si sus sentidos estaban en lo correcto… ¡Matthew esta…

¡Oh mira una hamburguesa! …¿Qué estaba diciendo? ...Bueno, ya no tiene importancia.

Los dos hermanos norteamericanos, perdidos entre sus pensamientos, ambos pensando en la misma cosa: Su vecino del sur. ¿Raro, no?

Ambos deseaban con toda el alma que el latino apareciera y los consolara, ¿Y por qué no? Que también les preparara un chocolate caliente y les cuente una de sus maravillosas historias sobre su cultura y viajes que ha hecho. ¡En serio necesitaban al mexicano!

**¡BUM!**

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista un chico de cabellos azabache y ropa mojada, pegada a su musculoso y delgado cuerpo. Estaba totalmente mojado, su pelo no dejaba de gotear y en sus ojos se podía apreciar su cansancio y hastió.

-¡MÉXICO!-Gritaron ambos rubios levantándose de su lugar y corriendo hacia el de cabellos azabache, recibiéndolo con un cálido y apretado abrazo.

-¿What happen to you?-Pregunto un preocupado canadiense aun abrazando a el latino.

-Dos palabras palabras.-Menciono el mexicano tratando inútilmente de liberarse de los brazos de su vecinos.- _Norbert_ y _Dolly_.

-¿Qué, te secuestraron esos dos vándalos?-Pregunto Alfred que miraba con sorpresa a su vecino.-¡Don't worry the hero will have his revenge for you! _Ha ha ha ha! –_Riómientras soltaba a su vecino y posaba heroicamente.

-¡Si serás pendejo! ¡Los huracanes, Alfred!-Le regaño un mojado México, con su característico ceño fruncido y las manos posadas sobre sus caderas.

-Oh~ ¿Por eso te tardaste en venir?-Pregunto el canadiense sonriente.

-Eso mis amigos, es información clasificada~.-Les contesto el mexicano, con una traviesa sonrisa en cara.- Y bien, es mejor que me meta a bañar que apesto a caldo humano~.-Agrego antes de que le pudieran hacer mas preguntas, mientras les daba la espalda a ambos rubios y se encaminaba hacia la bañera.-…Les recomiendo que ustedes también hagan lo mismo, con ese abrazo quedaron muy mojados…-Dijo, riendo por lo bajo.

_Esto tenía doble sentido. Y los tres lo sabían perfectamente._

_¿Acaso era una invitación?_

* * *

Huracán Norbert y la Tormenta tropical Dolly.- Actualmente esta provocando demasiadas lluvias en lo que vendría siendo el norte y centro de México, le esta causando varios problemas al gobierno tanto como a los ciudadanos. Hay varias ciudades en alerta por el huracán Norbert, puede que en un futuro cause problemas mayores. Esto es un problema que actualmente México esta atravesando, es por eso que en el fic Alejandro (México) Entra todo empapado.

Candy crush y Flappy bird.- Juegos muy pupulares en Estados Unidos, tanto como en otras partes del mundo.


	3. Carrera Contratiempo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia se basa en hechos reales.

-Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento, no para ofender a nadie.

-Principalmente dedicada a las personas que murieron el 11 de Septiembre en las torres, así como a las varias familias que perdieron a sus familiares en el ataque.

**Aclaraciones: **Alejandro-México.

-Hola a todos.-Dialogo de personajes.

-_¿Por qué no empezamos ya?- _Recitaciones o menciones de lugares, personas, o cosas que realmente existen y/o existieron y serán aclaradas al final del fic. Así como para remarcar un dialogo.

**N/A:**

Hoy, precisamente hoy se cumple otro año desde que paso uno de los mas horribles ataques terroristas en todo el mundo. Este fic, no lo hago en plan de ofender a nadie. Esta fue una de las fechas mas tristes de todas. Si no saben de este evento les recomiendo investigarlo. Tuve que ver varios vídeos y leer muchos artículos para terminar el capitulo, la verdad a mi me saco lagrimas. Pero bueh, lo pasado es pasado. Estoy trabajando en otro fic con este mismo evento, solo que desde la perspectiva de los que estaban dentro de las torres. ¡Y verán como me parte el alma! ...Asdasd este capitulo solo es un extra para conmemorar este día, los capítulos normales se publican todos los viernes, para que estén atentos~! Pero bueh~ Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**No olvides dejar tu review~!**

* * *

***.~Carrera contratiempo~.***

-11 de Septiembre, del año 2001. Estados Unidos, Nueva york.-

_La carrera comenzó,…_

Algo en su interior se lo gritaba, sentía como sus manos empezaban a temblar y las gotas de sudor frio bajan de su frente hasta su pecho. Le resultaba cada vez más complicado poder respirar, y un nudo en su garganta se hacía presente. Algo andaba mal, Y lo sabía. Pero, ¿Qué era? Aun no tenía ningún índice que le digiera que su teoría estaba en lo correcto. Pero sin embargo, el nerviosismo se lo estaba comiendo. No había sentido ese sentimiento desde la segunda guerra mundial, y fuera lo que fuera no era nada bueno. Lo sabía. Sabía que algo como eso solo significaba algo realmente horrible.

_**La muerte.**_

Pero, se negaba a creerlo. Talvez y solo era su imaginación o algo por el estilo.

No tenía sentido preocuparse por algo tan insignificante, ¿Verdad?

_¿Listo para jugar?_

-¿Alfred? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto su vecino del sur, con su ceño levemente arqueado y sus ojos esmeralda llenos de preocupación. No es que él se preocupara siempre por su odioso vecino ni nada como eso, claro que no. Lo que pasaba, es que desde que habían comenzado con la junta Alfred se notaba tan…

¿Distante?

_Las manecillas han comenzado con su sonoro baile esperando a su nueva víctima,…_

El rubio, un tanto confundido como extrañado volteo hacia el latino de cabello azabache. Quiso sonreírle y decirle "Si, todo está bien" pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Porque era mentira, nada está bien. En su cabeza podía escuchar los llantos de niños, las suplicas de mujeres y los gritos de los hombres; pero ¿De qué eran? ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlos? Estaba claro, que eso ya no lo estaba imaginando.

-¿Estoy bien?- ¿Lo dijo o lo pregunto? No estaba seguro, la voz muy apenas y podía salirle. Sentía como el nudo de su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande, y su estómago empezaba a dar vueltas. En definitivo, algo estaba mal.

_El tiempo corre, y esta vez no estará a tu favor…_

Su hermano, Matthew se le acercó dudoso posando su cálida mano sobre su hombro tratando inútilmente de proporcionarle algo confortabilidad...

-¿Alfred?-Lo llamo el canadiense, con un hilo de voz de queda. Se notaba en su rostro que estaba más que preocupado por su hermano. Esto también alerto al mexicano.

Alfred… ¿Quién era realmente Alfred en ese momento? Miro dudoso hacia sus temblorosas y pálidas manos, estaba claro que ese no era Alfred. En ese momento no era el, era su gente. Y su gente le estaba pidiendo a gritos su ayuda. ¿Su ayuda para qué?

_Tic, toc, tic, toc… ¿Has adivinado?_

Cada vez se hacían más grandes los dolores, cada vez se hacían más insoportables. Se estaban acercando. Pero, ¿A dónde? ¿Quiénes? Necesitaba respuestas, nombres, teléfonos, ¡Lo que sea!

Entonces, solo un nombre. Un lugar, el lugar donde todo comenzaría…

Y acabaría.

-The twin towers…-Soltó, como si de su última voluntad se tratase. Lo único que su garganta le dejo decir antes de emprender su carrera contra la muerte.

El mexicano tanto como el canadiense se miraron extrañados, luego vieron al estadounidense espantados pensando lo peor que podría ocurrir.

_El tiempo se te acaba…_

No había tiempo, su reloj estaba a punto de marcar el cero. Y no solo eso, También el de su gente estaba a punto de acabar.

No esperaba que lo comprendieran,

No esperaba que lo siguieran,

Y mucho menos espero lo que se aproximaba.

Corrió todo lo que su cuerpo pudo, con la adrenalina al cien por ciento, importándole poco a quien tuviera que empujar por llegar a su destino. ¿Cómo no pudo saberlo antes? Todo ese tiempo, malgastado. Le exigió más a su cuerpo, hasta que llego al punto donde su nueva pesadilla comenzaría.

Dos largas torres, del mismo tamaño y apariencia, con un diseño y construcción muy elegante. Un avión se les acercaba, sabía perfectamente cuál era la misión de ese avión. Se deriguia a lo que sería su estación final, para siempre.

Quiso gritar, quiso correr, quiso advertirles a los demás lo que se aproximaba, quiso salvar a su gente, quiso hacer algo. Pero no lo hiso.

Fue tanto el miedo que no soporto más su peso y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, pero nunca aparto la mirada de las torres.

-¡Alfred!-Gritaron a sus espaldas sus vecinos demasiados asustados ante su comportamiento y su escapada.

No esperaba que lo entendieran,

No esperaba piedad,

Y nunca espero presenciar un algo tan horrible como aquella perdida.

_**CRASH!**_

_La primera torre callo, Y con ella la esperanza de una vida feliz y prospera._

_El tiempo se te ha acabado, _

El espeso humo se hizo presente así como las ardientes llamas que abrasaban la parte superior del edificio.

Todo fue tan rápido…

Los gritos, las ambulancias, los saltadores, el llanto de la ciudad.

Se retorció del dolor tosiendo mucha sangre a charcos, no podía respirar, sentía como los pulmones le ardían a un nivel impresionante. ¿Así se sentía morir? Ni siquiera noto el momento en el que Alejandro lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo mientras que Matthew miraba horrorizado y anonado ante la escena.

_**CRASH!**_

_La segunda torre cayo, Y con ella cayo la esperanza de la salvación. _

_Estaba más que claro…_

_-_Todo estará bien, Alfred. Estamos contigo por siempre ¿Recuerdas?- Trato de consolarlo Alex, el latino mientras abrazaba al estadounidense.

¿Estar bien? …En verdad quiso creer esas palabras, enserio quiso creerlo…

El dolor se duplico, no podía escuchar la suave vos de México, ni siquiera el pésame de su hermano. Ya no podía hacerlo más, se había desconectado de su mundo para concentrarse en el dolor que le causaba la caída de sus edificios.

…Solo escuchaba gritos, de mujeres, de niños, de hombres. Todos gritaban su nombre, exigiéndole su ayuda.

No supo en que momento cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse de dolor, escupiendo sangre a charcos no sentía el aire fluir por sus pulmones, sentía como cada vez que alguien saltaba del edificio un hueso de él se quebraba dejándole un dolor inexplicable. Se tapó los oídos, queriendo evitar escuchar aquellos gritos de agonía pura. Abrió su boca lo más que su anatomía le permitía, no estaba seguro de que si grito o no. Pero él supo perfectamente lo que dijo.

…"Ayuda"

…"Ayuda"

…"AYUDA"

Las lágrimas le empezaban a nublar la vista, pero en ningún minuto aparto la mirada en lo que solían ser _World_ _Trade Center,_ las torres gemelas.

Tenía miedo. Estaba horrorizado. Se sentía vulnerable. Se sentía como todo un fracasado.

_Has perdido esta carrera contratiempo. _

**El 11 de Septiembre, del año 2001. Para muchos, la caída de las torres gemelas**


	4. ¿Es que ya no eres capaz de sonreír?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje fuerte, y posible rompimiento de corazones.

-Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento, no para ofender a nadie.

**Aclaraciones: **Alejandro-México.

-Hola a todos.-Dialogo de personajes.

-_¿Por qué no empezamos ya?- _Recitaciones o menciones de lugares, personas, o cosas que realmente existen y/o existieron y serán aclaradas al final del fic. Así como para remarcar un dialogo.

**N/A:**

Bien, esto no era lo que tenia planeado para celebrar este 16 de Septiembre (La verdad opino que deberíamos celebrar el 27 de Septiembre) Pero, se me juntaron varias cosas y esto fue lo que resulto...¡Lo se! Se supone que este fic debería ser de risitas y travesuras (?) ¡Pero es que el puto mes de septiembre tiene un chingo de celebraciones! Agh, y para acabarlo digamos que la mayoría de las fechas que tiene no son tan "buenas". ¡Lanzadme tomates por estar desmotivandolos! Pero~ Este viernes el capitulo recompensara toda la agonía que les plantare con estos capítulos~ Si, de una ves les aviso...Hay mas capítulos con Dolor, mucho dolorsh del bueno mis amores. ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Nekotalia vendrá a salvarlos! ¿Cuando? Solo esperen la siguiente actualización y verán. Por cierto, gracias por sus hermosos reviews, como me hacen el día~. Sin mas, disfruten su lectura~! (O lloren, rían, lo que sea que quieran hacer)

* * *

**No olvides dejar tu hermoso review~!**

* * *

***.~ ¿Es que ya no eres capaz de sonreír? ~.***

¿Admitirlo? Era arriesgado, así como difícil de admitir.

¿Qué pensarían los demás de el? ¿Qué pensarían de la nación de la alegría? ¿No es por eso que México destacaba mucho? …Por su siempre característica alegría y felicidad que tanto definían a las tierras tan coloridas que eran su hermoso México.

Pero, ¿No debería estar feliz? ¿Feliz por su gente, por su libertar, por él? ¿No debería alegrarse por lo que tanto peleo, por lo cual tan desesperadamente anhelo con toda su alma? Si era así, ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Por qué en vez de eso sentía tanto…

_Miedo._

Definitivamente era miedo lo que sentía, no podía negarlo por más tiempo.

Acerco más sus piernas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas con fuerza; Como si fuera un pequeño niño llorando todas sus penas, escondiéndose de su propia sombra, valiéndole poco arrugar el muy fino smoking que traía puesto en ese momento. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos esmeraldas siguiendo su camino hasta recorrer toda su mejilla y finalmente caer en la fina tela de su muy costoso traje de gala. ¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz? ¿Es que acaso no era eso lo que tanto soñó? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil poder sonreír con el alma?

Sonrió con amargura, recordando sus antiguos tiempos como colonia española. Sus opciones en aquellos tiempos eran pelear o morir. Y estaba claro que su gente no cedería ante la injusticia del reino. Y después de una larga pelea, ganaron. Ellos habían ganado su libertad, aun después de tantas muertes, ganaron…

Eso es lo que quiere creer…Pero realmente, ¿Ganaron? ¿Qué ganaron? ¿Dolor, traición y agonía? ¡Ja!

¿Qué si dolía recordar?

Si, aun podía recordar el dolor que sintió cuando vio a Hidalgo y Morelos siendo ejecutados delante de toda su gente, destruyendo cualquier rastro de fe que quedara en ellos. Y si, aun siente el calor sofocante que sufrieron varios de sus ciudadanos al ser quemados por traicionar a España. ¿Y cómo no olvidar las batallas en la intervención estadounidense?

¿Y sabes que es peor?

Que él estuvo allí, en sus últimos minutos de vida. De todos aquellos héroes caídos, de todas aquellas mujeres viudas, de todos aquellos niños huérfanos. Todos aquellos caídos, lo hicieron por él. Dolía recordar, claro que sí.

Pero lo que más le dolió no fue nada de eso, tampoco las pérdidas que tuvo en guerras. Fue la mirada de Antonio y sus palabras. Aquellas palabras frías palabras que quedaron grabadas en oro ardiente en su mente, aquellas palabras que lo despertaron a su nueva realidad. A su nueva pesadilla. Aun lo recuerda muy bien, ese día en el que España iba a firmar los papeles para reconocerlo como una nueva nación.

"Bienvenido a el nuevo mundo, donde las personas que más quieres te apuñalan por la espalda"

Le encantaría decir que estaba equivocado, enserio le encantaría. Pero Antonio, como su ex tutor era muy sabio, y sabía lo que se aproximaba para su ex colonia.

La persona que más quería, en la que más confiaba, a la que le conto todos sus sueños y adoraciones… Lo apuñalo de la manera más cruel que se haya visto en todo el mundo. Todos lo sabían, él lo sabía…

13 Colonias, o actualmente Estados Unidos.

Aquella persona a la cual tanto amo… ¿Acaso todo su mundo está basado en horribles mentiras disfrazadas de buenos actos?

¡De haber sabido que la vida de una nación era así de horrible, hubiera puesto su cuello en la misma hoguera en la que ahorcaron a varia de su gente! ¡Él hubiera muerto en la misma ejecución en la que la hicieron varios héroes patrios!

Pero,…Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no más.

Y si la hubiera, ¿De qué hubiera servido el sacrificio que hicieron muchos de sus soldados si al final terminaría suicidándose?

¿Tonto, no? Así como cobarde.

La bandera se tiñó de rojo por un largo tiempo, si, pero con ella el verde se hiso el presente, el verde era la esperanza para que el blanco volviera con la promesa rota de una prospera paz y adornando ella sus siempre fiel águila lista para defender su patria.

Sus colores, su Bandera, su himno, su gente, sus estados…Eran su más preciado orgullo. Ellos eran su felicidad, ellos eran su vida…Debía ser fuerte por todos aquellos que dieron la cara por un México independiente, debía de resistir por todos aquellos que murieron en su honor, debía sonreír por todos aquellos que no pudieron hacerlo cuando estaban en pleno batallón, debía cuidar su nación por todos aquellos fallidos que cuidaron de el…Él debía ser fuerte…Él debía…

Mas sin embargo había veces en las cuales no podía con todo el peso, el enserio quería ser suficiente para su gente, ellos lo meditaban, pero era tan…

Débil, vulnerable…Era una desgracia para su gente. Y sin embargo ellos seguían alegres, abrazando a su patria con mucho amor… ¿Por qué él no podía alegrarse?

Tocaron la puerta de su despacho, pero este no hiso caso omiso. La verdad, no tenía ganas de seguir con su farsa.

-¿Señor Alejandro? Sus invitados lo están esperando ansiosos, el presidente lo está esperando para empezar con la fiesta.-Le dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

El latino solo atino a temblar en su lugar, no quería…Pero debía hacerlo.

Con la manga de su saco negro se limpió sus lágrimas, borrando cualquier rostro que revelara que había estado llorando. Se paró de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Acomodo por última vez su traje, para verse más presentable ante su gran telón de la falsedad.

Llego hasta el sitio donde su actual jefe lo esperaba, se sabía la rutina de memoria. Se acomodó a lado de Peña Nieto, esperando la gloriosa entrada que hacen cada año a su honor. Su jefe pareció notar su nerviosismo, y le ofreció una galante sonrisa a lo cual él también le respondió.

_Porque una sonrisa puede borrar todo… ¿No es cierto?_

El sonoro himno mexicano se hiso presente al momento que la nación mexicana y su presidente descendían de las grandes escaleras de la casa de los pinos.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la gran nación latina, que cumplía doscientos cuatro años desde que inició su independencia. Se veía tan deslumbrante, tan radiante, tan fresco, tan guapo… ¿Pero que esperar? Él era el centro de atención en esos momentos, él era la estrella que adornaba el árbol.

Todos lo miraban, unos con felicidad, otros con lujuria, y otros con diversión. Evito todas las miradas que pudo, ignorando por completo esa sensación que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro…Esa sensación de miedo, terror, pánico.

De caer.

Una vez que el himno acabo, todos se levantaron de su lugar y recibieron con aplausos y sonrisas a la nación. Este, aguanto las ganas de quebrarse y ponerse a llorar nuevamente. Su presidente se despidió de él, dejándolo con las demás naciones.

Un par de guardias lo escoltaron hacia la gran mesa donde se llevaría el gran banquete a su honor.

_Prométemelo…_

Los primeros en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos fueron sus hermanos latinos: Chile, Argentina, Brasil…Todo fue bien esta allí. De hecho, llego a reírse con ellos.

_Prométeme que acabaras con lo que eh empezado…_

Después de eso España le dio un gran abrazo, el mexicano se aferró con toda su fuerza a ese abrazo. Sintiéndose como la pequeña colonia que una vez fue. Su ex tutor también correspondió con mucho amor a su abrazo…él no quería separarse una vez más de su pequeño, pero debía hacerlo después de todo ya era toda una nación independiente. Como toque final le planto un dulce beso en la frente. El mexicano al dejar los brazos de español se sintió vacío, solo y triste. Podía jurar que en ese momento estaba temblando.

_Prométemelo, y luego caeré…_

Varias felicitaciones y abrazos se hicieron presentes…Al parecer todos lo habían felicitado excepto…

-¡Happy birthay Mexico!-Gritaron ambos rubios mientras abrazaban al mexicano.

_Y luego caeré…_

El mexicano correspondió al abrazo, sus sollozos se hicieron presentes.

Rayos...

Lágrimas, y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. El cayo, no resistido más. Se dejó caer, esta vez ya no fue capaz de sonreír. Se abrazó a sí mismo, tembloroso tanto así como para protegerse de aquellos extraños que fingían conocerlo. ¿Pero cómo podrían conocer a alguien que ni siquiera sabe quién es?

¿Por qué no podía ser tan fuerte como nación?

No quiso mirar, no quiso escuchar, no quiso saber nada. Él había caído, el rey había caído. El juego había terminado. Sus lamentos eran el único ruido que se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

Había fracasado como nación.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, así como asustados…Desconocían las razones por las cuales el mexicano lloraba tan desgarradoramente…Era algo tan nuevo ver a México llorar. Nadie en toda su vida lo había visto en ese estado…

Mas lo que ellos no sabían, es que fuera de los reflectores él se pasaba todo el tiempo llorando.

_**¿Es que ya no eres capaz de sonreír?**_

...


	5. Perdon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje fuerte, y probable rompimiento de corazones.

-Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento, no para ofender a nadie.

-Principalmente dedicado a las personas que fallecieron el 20 de Septiembre en aquel terremoto, y a sus familias.

**Aclaraciones: **Alejandro-México.

-Hola a todos.-Dialogo de personajes.

-_¿Por qué no empezamos ya?- _Recitaciones o menciones de lugares, personas, o cosas que realmente existen y/o existieron y serán aclaradas al final del fic. Así como para remarcar un dialogo.

**N/A:**

**Antes que nada...: **Chicos, se supone que este capitulo lo había subido desde el lunes pasado, pero no se que paso y hubo problemas en subirlo. Es por eso que hoy lo vuelvo a subir.

Bien~ Se supone que este capitulo debería haberlo subido el viernes pasado, pero...No pude. ¡Si vieran lo que me costo hacer este capitulo! Tuve que borrarlo y escribir una cosa bien diferente a lo que tenia anteriormente escrito. ¡Agh! ¡LES PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA TAN DULCE QUE OLVIDARAN TODO EL DOLOR QUE LES EH PLANTADO MIS LECTORES! De hecho, ¡Es tan dulce que se empalagaran con el y les dará diabetes! (Lo subiré este viernes xD)Pero bueh~ Se que la fecha se paso,...¡Pero tenia que escribir algo con referente a esta fecha! Por cierto, necesito que me respondan algo...Hice un capitulo donde son vampiros, pero lo mas probable es que haya continuación de ese capitulo...La pregunta es, ¿Lo subo en este fic o hago otro? xD

Ok, quisiera agradecer a esas personas tan amables que se han tomado un poco de su tiempo para dejar reviews...¡Especialmente a **MontserratPantoja,BajaCalifornia, y a Rosa di Vongola **(Si, acertaste xD Ya tenia planeado algo por la fecha)! Y claro~ ¡También a **Lady Raven Baskerville! **(¡Dios! ¡Chica! No sabes cuanto te adoro~ uwu)

Especiales saludos a **amayatsuki16, **y si honey~ ¡Soy orgullosamente mexicana! ¡Ajua! *Saca dos pistolas y dispara sin sentido al aire mientras se come unos tacos* Okno :c ...¿Me creerías si te digo que por donde vivo veo mas extranjeros que mexicanos? :c

Bueh~ Sin mas, ¡Que os disfruten vuestra lectura!

* * *

**No olvides dejar tu hermoso REVIEW~!**

* * *

***.~ Perdon~.***

_Porque hay veces en las cuales pierdes,_

_Porque no siempre se puede ganar…_

Miro con tristeza el ramo de flores que tenía en manos, tenía una gran gama variada de flores: Desde girasoles eh petunias, hasta lirios y dalias. Sus pétalos de diversos colores se habían conservado tan frescos y deslumbrantes,desprendían una exquisita fragancia tan dulce que podías distinguir aquel natural aroma muy fácilmente.

Miro con algo de melancolía y tristeza la escena, era tan triste ver algo que estuvo en sus manos, que dependía de él, que estaba en peligro, ¡Que debía ayudarlo!...más sin embargo no pudo salvar. Pero, ¿Como salvar a alguien si el no se a podido salvar de su eterno poso de la perdición?

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior hasta llegar al punto de que este perdiera color y se tornara a un rosa un poco mas pálido, apretó sus enguantados puños con fuera tratando de callar el dolor que se lo comía por dentro.

Sus ojos verdes ya empezaban a verse cristalinos…

_Porque hay veces en las que tienes que admitir tú propia derrota,_

_Porque, hay veces en las cuales ya no serás capaz de pelear.._

El trataba con todo su ser de olvidar el dolor que a diario lo atormentaba, pero hasta en sus sueños los seguían. Seria egoísta pedir de su parte un solo día el cual pudiera pasar sin recordar toda la muerte que una vez sus ojos esmeraldas vieron pasar…

Ese era su castigo eterno,... vivir para sufrir y sufrir para vivir. ¿Que si era lo mismo? Claro que no.

Las cosas en la vida eran así; te caías pero te volvías a levantar. No importaba cuanto dolor fuera, siempre tenían que volver a levantarte para demostrarles a los demás que "solo fue una pequeña roca en el camino".

_Pero hay veces, en las que ya no eres capaz de levantarte por tu cuenta;_

_Hay veces en las que te quedas tirado en el frio suelo, llorando tu agonía…_

¿Pero que importaba, no? "La vida sigue"…Tienes que aprender a "olvidar y perdonar" ¿Qué acaso no podía ser feliz algún día? No, claro que no. Seria estúpido por su parte pensar eso.

Dime, ¿Podrías sonreír aun sabiendo que las personas que más amas y debes la vida están siendo cruelmente asesinadas? ¿Volverías a dormir con la misma tranquilidad sabiendo que tú eres el responsable de toda su miseria? ¡Ja, claro que no! Es gracioso, ¿Sabes? Dices quererlos cuando lo único que les causas es dolor y agonía.

…Y ellos creen que la inmortalidad es un hermoso regalo.

…¡Pobres inocentes! Cualquier vida era mejor que esta, no importaba cual miserable sea. Todo era mucho mejor a comparación de su gran "regalo".

_Porque llorar no hará nada más que mostrar que débil eres,_

_¿Pero para que mentir? Había perdido la pelea, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo más…_

Porque si le hubieran dicho que esto era vivir, el mismo hubiera jalado el gatillo de su muerte...

¡Podrías llamarlo débil e incluso cobarde! ¿Pero sabes algo? Ya no podía más…Estaba en su límite de aguante. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Morir. ¿Era mucho pedir? Claro que sí...

Si el moría se llevaba a toda su nación con él. ¡Era un tremendo capricho! ¿Y sabes porque? ¡Porque no quería seguir sufriendo a diario!

_¿Era mucho pedir un solo día sin sufrimiento?_

_¿Acaso no habría un día sin que sus demonios volvieran a atormentarlo?_

El cielo se tornó gris, las nubes empezaron a juntarse de montón, y como si el mismo cielo estuviera llorando empezó el fuerte y triste diluvio empezó a mojar todo a su alrededor. El chico de cabellos azabache no lo había notado hasta que una pequeña gota resbalo de su mejilla, que a comparación de sus lágrimas esta era más fría. El joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeralda levanto la vista, encontrándose con el melancólico y tétrico escenario que le ofrecía el grisáceo cielo.

Escucho un leve crujido de ramas cerca de él, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber quienes eran.

-Lárguense de aquí.-Dijo el mexicano, sin siquiera tomarse la modestia de ver cara a cara a los intrusos.

Más los intrusos hicieron caso omiso a la orden del latino, y se acercaron donde él estaba.

La lluvia golpeaba muy fuertemente la cara del mexicano, su traje de gala negro chorreaba agua por doquier, su pelo azabache pegado a su cara deslumbraba con la tenue luz que había en aquel tétrico lugar.

_Porque hay veces que no lo puedes hacerlo solo,_

_Hay veces en la que necitas el hombro de otra persona para llorar…_

De la nada, la lluvia que lo estaba azotando paro. Pero, aun no paraban de salir las lágrimas que su corazón había guardado hace mucho tiempo.

-Sabemos lo que se siente.-Le había dicho el rubio de ojos lavanda que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, sosteniendo un paraguas de color negro sobre sus cabezas. Traía puesto un elegante traje negro, y su mirada se notaba triste y decidida.

-And that's why we are here.-Prosiguió con la oración el rubio de ojos azules que se había situado a su lado derecho, también con un paraguas y el traje negro. Con la mirada perdida, admirando el tétrico panteón.

_¿Pero sabes algo? Eso no cambiara nada…_

_Porque no importa cuánto supliques por ello, cuanto ruegues o llores…_

Salió de la seguridad que le brindaban las sombrillas para dejar el ramo de flores con extremo cuidado en donde yacía varia de su gente que murió en el terremoto del diecinueve de septiembre.

…_Estas destinado a ver la perdición de la gente que más amas y no poder hacer nada_

-Perdón,…-Dijo en un susurro mientras las cálidas lagrimas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas.- ¡Lo siento demasiado!-Grito desesperado, dejándose caer en el mojado suelo, enfrente la tumba con los ojos escurriendo su tristeza.- ¡Les eh fracasado! ¡¿Me escuchan?! ¡Falle! ¡No merezco su compasión!–Grito, melancólicamente mientras se abrazaba a si mismo con fuerza y se encorvo,como si fuera a susurrar algo entre el y los cadáveres que yacían bajo tierra-Yo…Yo… Pude haber hecho más…Pero, no fue así. Les fracase como nación-Agrego finalmente, dejando que las lagrimas se escurrieran por si solas, dejándose llevar por el fuerte diluvio que pareciese como si estuviera llorando sus mismas penas.

…_Perdón._

* * *

-Terremoto del 19 de Septiembre de 1985,El peor catástrofe que México a sufrido desde las guerras mundiales. Se tiene estimado que las perdidas en ese terremoto fueron de las mas grandes que se hayan visto en toda la historia, poniendo a México en una situación critica con las varias perdidas de vidas y edificios importantes.


End file.
